


To Few It'll Be Grief, To The Law A Relief...

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: ...But it's death, for Bonnie and Clyde.Where plans are made and plans are foiled, and the world just loves to ruin it all.





	To Few It'll Be Grief, To The Law A Relief...

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been listening to the Bonnie and Clyde soundtrack before work.
> 
> That never ends well.

Before Roman was captured, the two of them would sit around between missions, resting and planning for the future, just on the offchance things went right after everything. They still hadn't been fully informed by Cinder what the whole plan was, so the information they were working off of was spotty, but they tried to make do.

\- - - -

He ran his fingers through his wife's hair, gloves set off to the side, his normally not exposed ring shining under the dying ceiling light of the motel room they were staying in, and she smiled, curling more into his side.

"So what are the first things we're going to do after we run like hell from this whole operation, Neo?"

She pondered for a moment, and then pulled out her scroll, tapping out a quick message and pressing the audio button.

[Leave town, find a new place, rob the bank for old times sake, leave /that/ town quickly, and then finally settle down far away from here.]

He smiled, pulling her in close for a gentle kiss.

"You've got big dreams and I'm going to do everything I can to make them come true."

\- - - - 

When Neo showed up at his cell door, cane in hand, hat spinning, and a pile of guards lining her feet, he almost applauded. 

"You are a miracle, dearest."

She grinned at him in return, and they took to the front of the airship, ready to get out of there.

...  
"Go see what that is"

\- - - -

Of course, life has ways of interrupting even the best laid plans.

A soft gasp nearly drowned out by the loud flap of the parasol opening and then-

"NEO!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> All I want for V6 is to see them again


End file.
